The concept of shock isolation systems is known in the art. Typically, shock mounts support a cabinet or workstation through a set of shock mounts that enable an external shock to the system to be attenuated by the shock mounts before it damages equipment mounted in the cabinet or the workstation.
The present invention comprises an improved shock and vibration isolation system wherein a plurality of shock mounts arranged in symmetrical condition provide for three axis shock and vibration protection while at the same time providing a compact system wherein the system can utilize the interaction between adjacent components to assist in attenuation of shocks and vibrations.